A large number of methods and devices for manufacturing components are known. The known methods include, in particular, additive manufacturing methods (referred to as rapid manufacturing and rapid prototyping), in which the component is built up layer by layer by means of powder bed based additive manufacturing processes. Primarily metallic components can be produced, for example, by laser or electron beam melting or sintering processes. In such processes, initially, at least one component material in powder form is deposited layer by layer onto a component platform in the region of a buildup and joining zone of the device. Subsequently, the component material is locally fused and/or sintered layer by layer by supplying energy to the component material in the region of the buildup and joining zone by means of at least one high-energy beam, for example an electron or laser beam. In the process, the high-energy beam is controlled as a function of layer information of the respective component layer to be produced. After fusion and/or sintering, the component platform is lowered layer by layer by a predefined layer thickness. Thereafter, the aforementioned steps are repeated until final completion of the component.
Also known in the prior art are, in particular, additive manufacturing methods for the manufacture of components of a turbomachine (e.g., components of an aircraft engine or a gas turbine), such as the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1 and a corresponding device for manufacturing a component of a turbomachine. In this method, such a component is manufactured by layer-by-layer deposition of at least one component material in powder form onto a component platform in a region of a buildup and joining zone and local layer-by-layer melting or sintering of the component material by energy supplied in the region of the buildup and joining zone. The energy is supplied via laser beams of, for example, CO2 lasers, Nd:YAG lasers, Yb fiber lasers, as well as diode lasers, and/or by electron beams. In the method described in DE 10 2009 051 479 A1, moreover, the buildup and joining zone is heated to a temperature slightly below the melting point of the component material using a zone furnace in order to obtain or maintain a directionally solidified or monocrystalline crystal structure.
DE 10 2012 206 122 A1 describes a device for additive manufacturing of components by laser powder cladding and/or selective irradiation of a powder bed, the device including at least one induction coil which is movable relative to one or more powder bed chambers. The induction coils are movable linearly along separately formed rail devices. By locally inductively preheating the powder layers to be fused during the additive build-up of the component, it is possible to reliably prevent hot cracking during the manufacture of the component, in particular when processing high-temperature alloys. Inductive heating of the component to be manufactured is also described in EP 2 359 964 A1 in connection with the additive manufacture of a component by selective laser sintering. An additive manufacturing method is also described in EP 2 572 815 B1, which also uses inductive excitation to heat the component during the manufacture thereof. In accordance with EP 2 572 815 B1, undesired melting or sintering processes should be prevented from occurring in the powder bed 4.
While these known methods enable processing of metallic materials which are susceptible to cracking, they have the disadvantage of hindering selective irradiation of a contour of the component to be manufactured. The reason for this is, in particular, that the induction coils at least partially cover the powder layers, in particular in the contour regions, during irradiation thereof. Therefore, the buildup and joining zone of the powder bed is partially inaccessible to, or difficult to access for, an energy beam, in particular a laser beam. Also, the limited coil velocity, which is due to the limitations of linear motion technology, makes it technically very complex to coordinate the movements of the induction coil and laser beam during the additive build-up of a component.